10 mini Bourton fics
by candy-belle
Summary: 10 mini fics based on random prompts featuring the slash pairing of Randy Orton and Evan Bourne with mention of John Cena. These range in rating but nothing bad. No really warnings required although you may need tissues for 1 of the prompts


**Title:** 10 mini random prompt Bourton fics  
><strong>Rating:<strong> range from Pg to 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 10 mini fics based on random prompts  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Slash pairing of Randy/Evan, with mention of John Cena  
><strong>Warning:<strong> No real warnings but you may need tissues for 1 of the prompts  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> A series of mini fics based on the random prompts that the wonderful darkangel_0410 gave me. It was supposed to be 30 but my bunnies ran away so i called it a day at 10! . As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**KIDS, **

"Can I have a picture?"

Randy and Evan both stopped and turned around. Behind them a little boy was looking at them hopefully. Evan grinned and to Randy's surprise took a step back saying, "Gimme your bag."

Randy hesitated hating the fact Evan naturally assumed the request didn't include him.

"We can both pose," growled Randy but Evan shook his head saying, "We both know who they want."

Randy stepped forward but the little boy shook his head lisping, "No with Evan."

Randy grinned at him and snatching the bags from Evan he teased, "See."

Evan ignored him. Dropping down into a crouch beside the little boy, he threw his peace sign smiling broadly for the camera.

"Hey kid," called Randy offering a hand up to Evan, "Why Air Bourne?"

The little boy paused then answered, "Because I want to fly and no one flies like Evan. Not no one."

Randy couldn't stop the proud smile curling his lip and as Evan re-joined him he leant over and whispered, "And no one makes me fly like you either."

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**STOPLIGHT, **

Randy eased the bike to a halt on the line. Kicking the rest down he leant back sighing happily as he felt Evan brush a kiss against the base of his neck.

"We should be wearing helmets."

"Stop worrying," soothed Randy turning slightly so he could look at him, "We're safe. Besides it's 2am, there's no traffic it's just us."

Evan huffed but said nothing. Tightening his grip around Randy's middle he suddenly gave a vampish grin and slid his hands down. He was reward by a sharp intake of breath and then as his hand started to palm the growing hardness, Randy swore, hissing, "Evan don't, I..."

"But it's 2am," teased Evan, sliding his hand into Randy's jeans, "No traffic just us."

Randy swore again, loving the vicious little giggle from Evan and for once in his life he was glad that a stoplight had paused the ride.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**COAT, **

Evan sighed and pulled the collar up on the leather jacket, inhaling deeply. It smelt of randy the gorgeous mix of cigarettes, colon and pure masculinity that he adored. Nuzzling his face against the soft leather he sighed and pulled the coat around himself even more. It was too big for him but he didn't care, it was keeping him warm and reminded him of Randy and that's all that mattered.

He curled up on his side, his feet coming underneath him as he lay down on the hard bench and tried to make himself comfortable. Letting his eyes drift shut he gave a soft sigh and let himself drift off to sleep as he waited for his lover to return.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**TOOTHBRUSH, **

Evan stared at the toothbrush as if it was an alien creature form another planet. Blinking he tilted his head regarding it for what seemed a life time. It was only loud shout from the bedroom that made him tear his glance away from the toothbrush and finish his own nightly ablutions.

Padding into _his_ bedroom, he blinked at the sight of the feared Viper lounging on _his_ bed reading _his_ book looking totally and utterly at home. With a vampish grin spreading over his face he crawled up the bed, nudging Randy's arms out of the way so he could snuggle against his lover. Resting his head on the Viper's shoulder he absently traced a few patterns over the perfect torso before mumbling sleepily, "Randy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," came the soft velvet like reply as Randy's embrace tightened around him slightly.

"When did you move in with me?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**RIM, **

_He's doing it again_, thought Randy, shifting in his seat, trying to ease the growing pressure on a certain part of his anatomy. Across the table from him, Evan was listening enraptured as John told him another story from OVW. And as he listened his finger was absently tracing the rim of his glass. The digit was going around the rim, the circular motion an almost perfect replication of the smaller circles he had been making only hours in their hotel room on a certain part of Randy's body.

Randy jumped as John suddenly smacked him across the chest asking teasingly, "Hey earth to Ortz – what the hell's with you today?"

"Nothing," rumbled Randy just catching the little knowing look Evan flicked him. Smirking as he realised the game Evan was playing, he sent him a searing glance before taking a sip of his own drink and murmured, "Nothing at all."

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**TREE, **

"Evan Stop!" yelled Randy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing - baby Evan clambering up the tree without a single care.

"Come down here!"

"Why?" asked Evan jumping up to reach the next branch, "Its amazi…"

There was an ear-splitting crack and he was falling. Twisting desperately he tried to grab the branches as they raced past but just succeeded in cutting his hands as he plummeted towards the ground.

He landed with a loud yelp sprawled across Randy. Rolling to the side he stared at the teenage Randy, his young face alive with adoration. He helped Randy sit up, then yelped as randy cuffed him, the older boy snapping, "You're an idiot!"

"Yeah," grinned Evan, "But I flew."

"Don't do that again," growled Randy, "Don't ever scare me like."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held onto to him making a silent promise never to let go.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**ELEVATOR, **

"Look at me."

Evan went to turn around but Randy ordered, "In the mirror. Look at me in the mirror."

Evan obeyed staring at Randy via the mirror that ran around the elevator.

Locking their eyes together Randy slid an arm around Evan's waist and pulled him backward. He pressed biting kisses to the side of Evan's neck making him groan in delight. Keeping their eyes locked together Randy growled possessively, "Mine."

Evan nodded and repeated dreamily, "Yours." He arched in delight as Randy mouthed his neck, Randy dragging his teeth over the already raw skin.

Neither of them noticed the elevator ping or the doors open or the rather surprised gasp that followed. It was only when the doors started to close and Evan glanced away from Randy's reflection that he realised they had just given an old couple an unexpected floor show. But he didn't mind sinking back against Randy's chest he let the viper continue to have his fun.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**CLOTHES**,

Evan gave a mew and dropping to his knees he started to look under the nearest bed. Which mean Randy was greeted by the sight of Evan's butt wigging in front of him. Smirking he strode across and landed a soft thump on it, asking, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my socks," huffed Evan.

Randy frowned then wandered away. Sinking onto the bed he grabbed the nearest shirt and started to put it on. It was only when he got stuck with it half way over his head he realised it was Evan's shirt. Pulling it off he took a moment to look around the room and his smirk became a grin. There were clothes thrown everywhere. When they'd got back last night their need has been too great and clothes had been discarded in all directions.

Giving a sudden crow of triumph Randy knelt down and grabbed the missing item. Dangling it in front of Evan he rumbled, "I found your sock –what do I get as my reward?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**FUNERAL, **

Evan waited for Randy to finish saying his condolences to the family. As Randy walked towards the exit Evan stepped forward and slipping his hand unobtrusively into Randy's, he murmured, "Ok?"

Randy bit his lower lip. He glanced back at the casket - the casket he hadn't been allowed to sit with. Evan could see the unshed tears sparkling in Randy's eyes and he knew before the night was out his shoulder would be soaked by those same said tears. He glanced back over his shoulder and glared at the solitary figure standing by the casket. She glared back at him. She hated them; she hated all of them, the entire roaster. Because they knew the truth. They knew John had never loved her, they knew he had never loved anyone other than Randy and that shared knowledge made her hate each and very one of them. Turning his back on her, Evan leant in and whispered, "Come on, let's get out of here. Let's go remember John the way he wanted us to remember him."

Randy looked down at him and giving a faint smile he rumbled, "He always said there was more to you than met the eye."

Evan just grinned and tightening his grip on Randy's hand. He didn't need to say anything else.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

**MONKEY, **

Randy stared at the screen his eyes glued to the image that had just flashed up on his twitter feed. He couldn't help the slightly sappy smile as he looked at the happy smiling face staring back him. He couldn't remember seeing Evan look so relaxed in ages. As much as it was killing him not being with his lover, seeing how happy Evan was on his trip made the separation worthwhile.

"Damn he's cute," drawled John, leaning on Randy's shoulder not caring about personal space or anything.

"Don't even think it," growled Randy glaring at his best friend.

"I meant the monkey," protested John with feigned innocence grinning from ear to ear.

"I know," growled Randy letting his frown melted into a soft smile as he turned his eyes back to the smiling face of his distant lover adding with a lustful sigh, "But yeah he is cute."

x o x o x o x o x o x o


End file.
